As a driving assist for an obstacle around a vehicle, technology disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 listed below is known. In the driving assist disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, a distance to an obstacle in front of or behind a vehicle is detected, and automatic braking is started when the detected distance is shorter than a braking start distance and also an approaching speed to the obstacle is faster than a predetermined speed. In the Patent Literature 1, a parking assist is disclosed as one example of the driving assist.